En la Sala Común
by Nuria13C
Summary: Lily recibe una mala noticia, pero los Merodeadores tal vez la hagan ver que después de la tormenta puede venir la calma, y no al revés.


Silencio.

Si hay algo de lo que carece la Sala Común es de silencio. Y tranquilidad, también. Y privacidad. Pero claro, es lógico que si quieres alguna de esas tres cosas vayas a la biblioteca, a los jardines o a tu habitación.

Hay veces en las que necesitamos silencio, tranquilidad y privacidad.

En estos momentos lo único que Lily quiere –o necesita– hacer es desaparecer, encerrarse en algún lugar y encogerse de tal manera que se proteja de todo y de todos. Pero a pesar de ser una bruja y de estudiar en Hogwarts, en dicha escuela no puedes desaparecerte.

"Aparece en la Historia de Hogwarts", pensó Lily llegado el momento. Sí, ella era una de los pocos alumnos que habían leído dicho libro.

De modo que Lily se encuentra en un rincón de la Sala Común, preguntándole a Merlín que problema cerebral tiene que no se le ha ocurrido ir a la _maldita_ biblioteca. Si el simple hecho de que no suele estar nunca ni cerca de estar llena –exceptuando temporada de exámenes, claro está–, se le añade que están a dos semanas de las vacaciones de Navidad, por lo que se supone que los alumnos brillaran por su ausencia.

Entonces Lily –aún no sabe ni ella que cortocircuito cerebral tuvo– no había acudido a la biblioteca, el santuario, _su santuario_. Su cuarto no había sido una opción, una compañera suya de habitación había invitado a un par de amigas de Ravenclaw –que eran incluso más cotillas que ese escarabajo proyecto de alumna de 4º curso, ¿cómo se llamaba? Tina, Mina, Rina… ¡Rita! Eso, Rita Skeeter. –. Los jardines habían sido descartados por razones obvias –pleno diciembre más excursión al exterior del castillo igual a pulmonía importante.

Gracias a Merlín ("Tal vez no me haya abandonado del todo", piensa Lily con una mueca irónica), la Sala Común se encuentra casi vacía. Lily no sabe por qué, pero está decidida a no tentar a la suerte al preguntarlo. Parece que ésta es una de las pocas veces, –esas que puedes contar con los dedos de las manos– en las que la Sala Común está en silencio y calma.

De manera que allí se encuentra Lily, encogida en el sofá mientras mira el fuego, cuando oye al retrato de la Dama Gorda abrirse.

En el momento que oye **esas **voces –porque no hay alumno en Hogwarts que no las reconozca–, lo único que puede hacer es hundir aún más la cabeza en sus rodillas y apretar más sus brazos en torno a sus piernas.

— ¿… de amor en el zumo? —Preguntó una voz con un deje inevitablemente seductor— ¡Qué original! —añadió con sarcasmo.

— Si se te ocurre algo mejor adelante Canuto —Dice una segunda voz con un tono serio y un toque bromista, generalmente escondido.

— Definitivamente se me ocurre algo mejor en lo que podría haber gastado mi tiempo.

Ése tono seductor –ahora más exagerado– y las carcajadas que le siguieron le dieron a la pelirroja una idea de lo que esa voz había insinuado; es más, podría jurar que había alzado las cejas repetidamente además de componer una media sonrisa.

Ahora hay _cuatro voces_ riendo, y Lily –inconscientemente, por supuesto– se fija en una sola. La más alegre, la más pícara… la más atrayente.

Cuando las carcajadas se calman, y después de que Lily se haya encogido todavía más para que no la vean, comienza una conversación en susurros de la que Lily capta apenas una docena de palabras.

Está decidida a no moverse hasta que los cuatro se vayan cuando la conversación se corta bruscamente. Y es precisamente **esa** voz, ésa, y no cualquiera de las otras tres, que suelta un pequeño grito ahogado acompañado de un "_Lily_" lleno de preocupación. Y joder, que la parta un rayo si no le tiembla el corazón aunque sea un poquito con esa sincera preocupación.

Oye pasos, y siente, más que oye, que ahora esas cuatro personas están delante de ella. Un ligero olor a menta le llena las fosas nasales y así sabe que **él **es el que más se ha acercado.

— Lily… pelirroja… ¿Qué te pasa Lily? —La ternura de esa voz es tan grande que Lily siente ganas de abalanzarse contra él y abrazarle.

Pero no lo hace y entonces oye una segunda y una tercera voz:  
>— ¿Lily podemos ayudarte en algo?<p>

— Sí pelirroja, ¿a quién le tenemos que dar una paliza?

Y es oír la sincera preocupación en las dos voces –en la segunda algo más disimulada pero está, en el fondo– y no puede resistir levantar la cabeza de su escondite.

Sólo cuando abre los ojos y ve la cara preocupada de Potter a su lado, y las de Remus, Black y Peter más atrás, es cuando nota las gruesas lágrimas que le caen por la cara.

_Jame_- Potter se convierte en un borrón y al instante se sienta a su lado posando una mano en su hombro, Remus se pone en cuclillas en frente, _Siriu_- Black se pone a su otro lado mirándola con preocupación y Peter, el tímido Peter se mueve para estar en tres los dos últimos, aunque algo más atrás como si no supiese que hacer con una chica llorando.

— ¿Lily quieres contarnos que te pasa? —Y es mirar a la cara de Remus mientras le pregunta eso con toda la calidez posible que se lanza a sollozar a los brazos de la persona que más cerca tiene… sí, Potter.

Siente las miradas que cruzan entre los cuatro, principalmente dirigidas al chico al que abraza, el cual le acaricia el pelo en un intento de calmarla.

Cuando consigue calmarse un poco, afloja el agarre sobre el chico y le mira fugazmente a los ojos, quedando momentáneamente helada con el cruce de emociones que se ven, preocupación, tristeza, ternura, cariño… ¿amor?

Ella se limita sacar la carta de su bolsillo, aquella que le ha destrozado su día, y posiblemente su vida también, y a entregársela a Remus. Éste la recoge con rapidez, y los cuatro, _Jame_- Potter con algo de dificultad, juntan cabezas para leerla. Ella sabe el momento en el que la terminan porque alzan las cabezas al unísono y la miran con tristeza y entendimiento. Pero no hay pena, ni compasión, y Lily se encuentra infinitamente agradecida por ello.

— Tranquila pelirroja, ya verás como todo se arregla —Sorpresivamente, el que lo dice es Sirius, y no hay ni pizca de burla en sus palabras.

Lily mira a su alrededor y ve como Peter le sonríe con timidez, como Remus la mira con ese infinito cariño, como Sirius la mira con comprensión y como James la mira a los ojos con amor, y aprieta el brazo alrededor de sus hombros enterrando la cabeza de Lily en su pecho, en un gesto que parece decir "_descansa, estamos contigo_".

Y Lily, inesperadamente, se siente entre algo más que amigos, entre familia, _en casa_. Porque puede ser que acabe de perder a su familia, pero eso no significa que no pueda ganar otra.

ºººººººººº

Bueno, esta es mi primera historia así que espero que sean amables por favor.

Si os gusta, me subiría mucho la moral que dejaseís reviews:)


End file.
